Blue Gardenias
by skagengiirl
Summary: Riding out on their lives' adventure... I posted this on Destined as well. Rated T for safety. Sorry! I forgot to put the status on 'complete'.


**Blue Gardenias**

_Title: Blue Gardenias_

_Author: Skagengiirl_

_Rating: PG_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Summary: Riding out on their lives' adventure_

_A/N: I've been working on this for a long, long time and now it's finally finished. I'm pretty amazed that I could actually finish this… because of the lack of Smarty we've gotten on the show, I haven't really had any inspiration, but it seems that if I work on it, while I'm working on Bones fics, I can write a bit of Smarty._

_I read somewhere that a blue flower means 'I'll always be at your side' and a gardenia means 'sweet love'. The title started as Gardenia, because it's one of my favorite flowers and the title of one of my favorite songs – by Mandy Moore. At first I wanted to do a songfic out of this, but I studied the lyrics and found that it's a breakup song, so I decided against that._

_Nanda, I hear it's your birthday today, so this one's for you ;) Happy Birthday!_

--

"Hey Scully." Martin said walking over to Samantha's desk and leaning against it.

She smiled at the name he kept calling her. He'd kept calling her that since someone, a few years ago, asked if they were like 'the real Mulder and Scully'.

"What are we doing this weekend?"

She put on her jacket and took her hair out. "I don't know about you, but I-" she grabbed her shoulder bag and swung it over her shoulder and turned towards him again, "-am going horseback riding."

She started walking towards the elevator. "Goodnight, guys." She said to Viv, Danny and Elena.

"Goodnight." They all said in unison.

She looked at Martin with a very flirtatious smile as she passed by him, knowing he was going to follow her.

"You have a horse?" Martin asked.

"No. A friend of mine does. She's on vacation and asked me, if I could go riding at least once a week." She pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked. "We could make a picnic out of it. Could be fun."

"She does have two horses and it would be nice to have some company." She paused. "Sure, sounds good." She smiled at him."Pick me up at 10:30?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." He said, smiling.

"Yes, you will." She leant up and gave him a quick peck on the lips as the elevator came.

"Goodnight, Scully."

She stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. "Night, Mulder." She said and waved, before the elevator doors closed.

She smiled all the way down to the FBI parking lot and thought back to the past two months. She remembered the first week as if it was just yesterday. It had started off amazing, until Jack put Martin in the dog house and yelled at him for the silliest things – things that didn't even matter. One day, during that week, she'd gone to confront Jack about it… without Martin's knowledge of course.

FLASHBACK

_She knocked on the glass door to his office and stuck her head inside. "Jack, do you have a minute?" She asked._

"_Sure. What's up?"He asked, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair._

_She stepped inside. "What's Martin ever done to you?"_

_Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_What do you mean 'what do I mean'? You know exactly what I'm talking about!" When he still frowned, she sighed and continued. "You're always yelling at him and putting him on desk duty every day."_

_When he didn't answer, she knew why. "You are unbelievable!" She said loudly. "Why are you taking it out on him? Huh? Take it out on me!" She paused and relaxed a little more. "It's not going to work either, to keep him and me apart at work. But if you absolutely want to keep him and me apart at work, then… take it out on me. It's not good for his hip to sit down all day."_

END FLASHBACK

And so… she had been stuck on desk duty for the next three weeks, but then he seemed to get used to the thought that he was never going to get Sam back, no matter what. She was Martin's now.

_Forever_, Sam thought, still smiling and turning on her car.

--

"Hey Wendy." Samantha greeted.

"Hey Sam." Wendy greeted back and then looked at Martin. "So, you must be the infamous Martin Fitzgerald."

Martin looked at Sam. "Infamous?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah. Martin, this is Wendy. She's the one who taught me how to ride, when I came here. How old was I? 22?"

"Yeah, I think so. Seems like a million years ago, huh?" Wendy said and then turned to Martin. "Hi." They shook hands.

"Hi." Martin greeted back, smiling, not knowing he was 'infamous'.

Samantha smiled. "Are they ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're out front." Wendy answered and followed them around to the other side. "I didn't get around to saddling them. A girl fell off her horse and I had to stay with her and wait for her parents to arrive."

"Oh, that's okay. We'll do it ourselves."

They arrived out front.

"There they are." Wendy said.

"Thanks, Wendy. See you later." Sam stopped at a beautiful brown horse with a black tail and mane. "This is Niki. I will be riding him." She said and walked over to another beautiful horse – this one was white and grey-ish with a white tail and mane. "And this is Silver. He's good with newbies. Niki can be very stubborn sometimes."

"Looking out for me?" Martin asked, smiling.

Samantha smiled back at him, leaning her head against Niki's cheek and petting him gently on the other cheek. "Always."

--

"So, what's this place you're taking us?" Martin asked.

"You'll see." Samantha smiled.

"Will you at least tell me where it is?" Martin asked, smiling.

"Just up the hill. Want to gallop the rest of the way?"

"No, that's okay."

"He won't run away with you. He stops when Niki stops."

"No, I like this. Riding with you and that there is a surprise on top of…" He stopped mid-sentence, when he saw the view. "Wow!"

Samantha got off her horse. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing. This view is probably the most beautiful I've ever seen." He got off his horse. "And watching it with you makes it even more beautiful."

She smiled at him and they walked over to a tree and tied the horses to a rope, which had been tied to the tree, so the horses would have a longer leash. It was then he noticed a blanket and a picnic basket on the ground.

"Did you do all this?" Martin asked.

"No. Wendy did it for me. When I got home last night, I called her and asked if she could do me a favor. It's nothing fancy – just some sandwiches and fruit."

Martin sat down, pulling her with him. "And apple cider." He said, picking up the bottle.

Samantha looked inside the basket to look for glasses. "But no glasses. Guess we're gonna have to drink out of the bottle then." She said and opened the bottle and took a sip.

Later, when they'd eaten almost everything there was in the basket, they were laying on the blanket looking up at the sky, watching the clouds flying by.

She propped herself up on one of her elbows, so she could face him and nudged him in the side, wanting to say something to him, but when she saw him squirm…

She chuckled. "You're ticklish?"

"Everyone's ticklish." Martin stated.

"Not me." She said, shrugging.

"Oh, really?" He asked, getting an evil look on his face.

She smiled. "Yes, really."

He then jumped on top of her and started tickling her in the spot right above her hip.

"Get off me!" She said, laughing as he tickled her.

"Admit it, then! Admit that you're ticklish!" He said, laughing with her.

"Okay, okay. I take it back! I'm ticklish!"

He finally stopped and brushed some hair out of her face. They stared at each other, before Samantha pulled him down to meet her lips with his own.

They pulled away, when air became necessary. She looked up at him, her hands still on his neck. He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, before rolling off her. But she didn't want to lose physical contact with him yet, so she laid her head on his shoulder and strew her arm over his torso, enjoying his embrace.

--

He stopped the car in front of her apartment building. He didn't turn off the engine, since this was just like any other ending to one of their dates. He'd drive her back to her apartment, give her a light kiss and she would step out of the car and up to her apartment.

She clicked open her seatbelt and turned towards him.

With a smile, she said: "Walk me up?"

He looked at her and saw her smile. He smiled. "Sure." He said and turned off the engine.

They both stepped out of the car and when Martin had gotten around to her side, she took his hand, intertwining their fingers and they walked up the steps and up to her apartment.

When they got in, she kicked the door shut…

_--_

_And I'm leaving the rest up to your imagination ;) Please review! They make my day after a long and tiring day of school _-)

_The horses in this fic are named after my two favorite horses. Unfortunately, Niki passed some years ago, but Silver is still alive – living a great life as a retired horse._


End file.
